The embodiments herein relate generally to bearing systems used on rotating shafts.
Rotating shafts are used in a wide variety of applications including, but not limited to, pumps, turbines, engines, pulp mills, garbage shredders, wood choppers, hammer mills, vehicles and other machines. Typically, the shaft is connected to a set of bearings that enable the shaft to rotate freely. When assembling a bearing and shaft system, spacing between bearings are set to a desired distance apart on the shaft.
Several existing components are used to secure roller bearings to a shaft and allow a space adjustment between bearings, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,162 issued to Castle and U.S. Pat. No. 2,407,532 issued to Boden. Castle discloses the use of shims or spacers to set the distance between tapered bearings. In particular, an adjustable spacer is disclosed that allows for multiple spacing adjustments between bearings. However, these spacers are limited because they are ineffective in the presence of extreme operating conditions such as thermal expansion of the shaft, and shock loads or vibrations generated from rotating components. Under these conditions, a bearing loosens from the shaft and causes premature wear and/or damage to the shaft or bearing components. In addition, one bearing and the adjustable spacer must be removed for each subsequent bearing clearance adjustment that occurs during normal wear and tear of the system. This could be time consuming and impractical in some system designs. Boden discloses a bearing mounting system that uses a spacer to permit an adjustment of a loosely mounted bearing member relative to a rigidly mounted bearing. However, these components are subject to the same premature wear and failure as described above. In addition, the rigidly mounted bearing is disadvantageous because it requires the member to be press fitted to the shaft. This is a burden to the user because complex tools and/or skills are required to assemble the bearing system. This burden of press fitting a bearing also limits the design variations available to the industry.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a bearing system that effectively locks the bearings to the shaft and maintains a temperature related clearance between the bearings during thermal expansion of the shaft and vibrations or shock loads generated by rotating components.